Zexion's Undersea Adventure
by Florencexxx
Summary: What do you get when you mix a shy pin collector, a spunky employee, and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure? Why, Zemyx, of course! Read and Review please. One-shot


Hello my loverly readers! I'm so glad you decided to stop and give my story a chance! This is my first Dexion story, and I hope it's to your satisfaction ^^** IF IT IS, THEN COMMENT! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! I BEG OF YOU! **

I hope you enjoy the story

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its related characters, plots, or products. Sadly.

_Under the sea, under the sea! Darling its better down where it's wetter, take it from me!_

"I swear, if I have to hear this song one more goddamned time…" Zexion mumbled vehemently under his breath as he waited in line for "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Adventure." **AGAIN. **It wasn't that Zexion didn't like The Little Mermaid or its musical numbers (in fact, unbeknownst to society, it was one of his favorite movies of all time), but…after waiting in line with the same song playing over and over and **OVER….**

Goddamn it got annoying!

Zexion Ienzo, a freshman in college, was, in fact, waiting in line for the seventh time this afternoon to ride the children's attraction. In fact, he hadn't had a chance to go on anything else in California Adventure. At all. And that was just plain sad.

_ Thank goodness for season passes, I'd be pretty upset if I paid for a $100 ticket and only got to ride 'Ariel's Adventure._' Zexy thought to himself, twirling his lanyard round his index finger in boredom. It honestly wasn't the ride's fault, though. It was a pretty cool ride, but after seven times…it grated on the nerves.

_But, _Zexion thought with a determined air, _I can't give up now! I'm on a mission, and I've nearly completed it!_

All his scheming thoughts ground to a halt when he saw his target come into view.

It was _him. _

The boy with the pin.

That's right; Zexion's mission was to get the mega rare Donald Duck pin from that employee at _any cost_. His "Mickey and Friends" pin collection would never be complete without it, and heaven knows his pin collection was his pride and joy. This pin would complete years' worth of searching and looking through pin trading booths and saving up the money to buy the ultra-rare ones…

He just HAD to get it.

The only problem was that he had a **really** hard time talking to strangers, which explains why he was stuck in the nautical ride's line for the seventh time. Each time he had gotten _this close_ to taking to the boy, but alas, before he could work up the courage to even stutter his question, he was herded on to a giant shell and taken through the animatronic sing-along of Ariel's life.

But NOT this time! He was sick of the animatronic Ariel and the robotic Sebastian! He was going to ask this time, dammit!

"Oh hey, you're back! You sure do love this ride, don't you?"

He just about died of a mini-heart attack then and there, visibly stiffening at the cheerful voice and approaching figure.

_Dear God, he's talking to __**me**__! But I'm not ready yet! What do I do, what do I __**do**__?_

Slowly Zexion looked up, his own nervous lapis lazuli gaze latching on to a pair of playful sea blue ones, offering a slight and VERY nervous smile. _That's right, Zexy…just smile real friendly like… and TRY NOT TO FREAK OUT!_

The pin boy grinned goofily in return, leaning on the seaweed embellished rail lazily. '_This guy is __**totally**__ invading my personal bubble, and with ease too_!' Zexion huffed internally, feeling a little uncomfortable being so close to the stranger. The pin boy, however, seemed the exact opposite, gracing Zexion with his open, bubbly expression. After a few moments of awkward silence, the pin boy inched into Zexion's bubble a bit more, a warm smile gracing his face. Zexion's breath caught for just a moment. '_I've never seen such a…radiant smile. It's kind of like a sunrise on the shore…' _Zexion mused, _'I'd like to have someone smile at me like that every—_

_WAIT. What?_

_Oh NO NO __**NO**__, train of thought ending RIGHT THERE. _

With the abrupt end of his thoughts, Zexion had no choice but to refocus on the bizarre blonde in front of him. Said blonde was studying the ride, his friendly, warm smile still intact. Zexion refused to look at it. At least consciously.

The pin boy suddenly spoke up again, turning those playful eyes back to Zexion's own dark ones.

"Hmmmm…well, I don't think much of it, but I guess I can see its charm. I'm still kind of ticked that that took out Ursula's alter-ego Vanessa, but I digress." Zexion hadn't heard a single word the man had uttered, as he found himself rather lost in his eyes. They seemed to twirl and glitter when he talked, drawing Zexion in like a riptide to an unsuspecting swimmer. Funny, he was never much of a beach person, but he found himself with a newfound fondness of the shore when looking into _those_ eyes—

_Wait, snap out of it! Mission, remember? MISSION!_

The Pin-boy gave Zexion a confused smile, probably wondering why in the world this odd boy with a talking complex was staring at him like that. He forced himself to break eye contact, instead playing with the lanyard that hung around his neck, twirling it nervously around his fingers. The pin boy gasped rather loudly.

"No way! You have the 1950's ultra-rare Minnie Mouse pin? That's so cool, dude! It must've taken forever to find that!" The pin boy touched the pin hanging on his lanyard with the utmost care. Zexion felt his brows rise in disbelief with every word. It wasn't every day you met a super cute boy with an eye for collectible pins.

"Uh…yeah, it did. It took a really long time and a helluvalot of patience…" Zexion's eyes widened at the slip in his vocabulary, blushing lightly and playing with his fringe in embarrassment, not wanting to look up at the pin boy due to shame. He'd just _cussed_ in Disneyland…that's like taboo! Now he'd never get married, or get a good job, or grow old with his one true love! He _had_ to fix this!

"W-what I meant to say is that it took a really long time! I-I didn't mean to let out an expletive—" When Zexion looked up, he nearly bumped into the pin boy's face. When had he gotten so close? It was then that Zexion realized that he'd been lured into the pin boy's side of the line, which meant that he was no longer waiting for the ride at all.

"H-hey, won't you get in trouble for talking to me during work like this?" The pin boy made a "deep in thought" face, as if he were actually contemplating the question deeply before he brought his piercing gaze to Zexion's and shrugged.

"I honestly don't care. After all, it's not every day that a totally cute and attractive boy waits in line for a child's attraction over and over just to talk to you." Zexion flushed brightly.

"Y-you knew about that…?" The pin boy blinked, and then laughed. Zexion rather liked his laugh, the bell-like sound being a rather pretty—_MISSION. I AM ON A MISSION!_

"Well yeah, it's not every day a grown adult waits in line for a kid's ride." The boy's grin was a bit on the teasing side now. Zexion was mortified, a blush creeping from the roots of his hair to the tips of his ears. The pin boy yet again leaned back on the railing, his lazy smile returning.

"So…do you want to tell me what you've been waiting in line all day to tell me?" One of his eyebrows cocked up in question, and Zexion looked down at his lanyard once more. This was his chance!

"Ummm…yeah, I do actually…" With a deep breath, Zexion steeled himself, looking right into the pin boy's expressive eyes with a glint of determination in his own.

"I really, really would like that pin you have on your lanyard."

There, he said it. For a moment, the pin boy just stared at him, then looked down at his lanyard, then back up to Zexion.

"This one?" The man pointed to the ever-coveted pin as Zexion nodded, still determined.

The pin boy's grin became…sly?

"Well, darling, as you probably know, this pin is extremely rare, and as such, another pin just isn't enough for it." Zexion bit his lip, willing himself not to do something stupid, like cry. He knew it already, that pin was far too valuable to get that easily. However much he had prepared himself for such rejection, the disappointment was still practically soul-consuming. He bit his lip, holding back the tears that refused to go away.

"Oh…" Zexion murmured, not looking back up, still holding in unshed tears. _'It's ok, it's alright, that's not the only pin in the world…there will be others…'_

"But, that doesn't mean I won't trade it for something more valuable."

Zexion blinked, a sudden ray of hope appearing. Did he dare believe it? With near desperation, Zexion locked eyes with the friendly employee again.

"What do you want? I'll trade you just about anything for that pin!" The pin boy grinned, a light chuckle escaping at the boy's obvious desperation.

"Hmmmm…well, how about a kiss and a number?"

Zexion, for the second time that day, nearly died of a mini-heart attack. His face took on an unsightly red color as he blinked hard, once, twice, looking up into the pin boy's dancing sea green eyes. They had mischief written all over them.

"W-what?" Zexion all but squeaked. The pin boy's predatory smirk widened.

"You heard me, angel. I'll trade you this pin for a kiss and your number." Zexion was internally flabbergasted. Why that?

"B-but…why?" Zexion choked out, giving the blonde employee an incredulous look. The pin boy laughed, ruffling Zexion's hair.

"Hmmmm…because you're the most beautiful boy I think I've ever seen." The smile he gave Zexion was a gentle one, which in turn resulted in him flushing a red that would put Ariel's hair to shame. The pin boy laughed at this, his voice reminding Zexion of a wind chime in the summer breeze. At such a carefree sound, Zexion also found himself relaxing, a tiny grin playing on his lips. The pin boy gasped, the light in his eyes dancing merrifully.

"You smiled!" Zexion covered his mouth with his hand, attempting to hide it from the boy in front of him. The boy just continued to tease him about the smile he'd let out.

"So, what do you say, angel? Do you want to pin trade?" The employee threw in a quick wink for good measure.

'_Oh gosh, what to do?'_ the rational, straight-A Zexion internally screamed.

'_Kiss the boyyyy~' _the less rational side of Zexion suggested in a sing-song voice.

'_HELL no.'_ rational Zexion declared, stubbornly.

'_Kiss the boy and get the pin! It's a win-win situation! Heaven knows your lips are still virgins…' _The less rational Zexion muttered, a hint of impatience in his voice. Real Zexion butted in around here, a very disgruntled tone in his voice.

"Hey, shut up! Just because I've never had a kiss doesn't mean that my lips are virgins…" Zexion's internal voice trailed off, sounding suspiciously pouty. Both sides of him gave a dubious look and his non-logical side face palmed.

'_Kiss the damned boy!'_ Both sides of him yelled in unison. Zexion internally went pale. Even his own mind turned against him on this one. Goddammit.

The boy was smiling patiently, waiting for the blunette to finish his inner the embarrassed flush now permanently on his cheeks, Zexion smiled very timidly, holding out his hand for the pin boy to shake.

"Deal."

Instead of shaking his hand, the pin boy grabbed his hand and lightly pulled Zexion into his warm body. Zexion's face had to be so red, but in all actuality, he couldn't care less. The pin boy grinned down at Zexion, brushing the slate colored hair from his lapis lazuli eyes, taking in every feature on his face with a very tender smile.

"You're very pretty, Angel…" was all he said before pressing his lips to Zexion's.

The kiss was a humble and chaste one, the pin boy's lips barely brushing against Zexion's. Still, Zexion's heart skipped a beat; eyes shutting of their own accord, Zexion found himself lightly kissing back, the pressure of his lips on Zexion's was as soft as a flutter of butterfly wings…and just like that, the kiss had ended. Just a brush of lips on lips, and yet Zexion's heart was still all aflutter when they parted, half lidded turquoise eyes meeting half lidded electric blue ones. Zexion blushed bashfully, biting his full lower lip with a clumsy yet adorable smile on his face. The pin boy's face was as radiant as the sun breaking through a dense fog off the coast. His grin stretched from ear to ear, and his eyes absolutely shone with something akin to…love? Happiness? Tenderness?

Zexion was the one to pull himself out of the pin boy's grasp, looking down at his feet, lips still tingling from the kiss. It was amazing, to say the least. Humble and yet…good.

The pin boy lightly took Zexion's hand in his own slightly calloused one, giving him something round and cold….

The pin.

"I'm Demyx, by the way, Angel." "Demyx" kissed Zexion's hand, his grin threatening to crack his face as he watched Zexion's face turn beet red.

"I'm Z-Zexion..." Zexion mumbled shyly, trying to hide the irrational blush with his hair. Demyx smiled at Zexion's obvious bashfulness towards strangers whom called him cute nicknames.

"Well then, Zexion, I believe it's time to swap numbers!" In a jiffy, Demyx had his phone up and ready to go. Zexion told him his number, still blushing at the suddenness of the whole situation, which Demyx noted with a sly grin. Then it was Demyx's turn to give Zexion his number, a huge smile playing on his face as he watched the stumbling little slate haired boy type it in. Zexion was internally ecstatic. His first real contact, other than his parents and Lexaeus, his closest friend.

After the exchange, Zexion and Demyx had to be on their ways, one to enjoy the park, the other to help manage a ride, but as Zexion turned to go, Demyx hugged him tightly.

"See you soon, Angel." Zexion shivered, but smiled, leaning into the hug.

"I hope so, Demyx."

And with that, Zexion decided that today was the best day ever. He'd gotten the pin of his dreams, and more importantly, the man of his dreams.

Huh, it seems that Disneyland really is the happiest place on Earth.

One year later….

"Demyx, stop that, we're in Disneyland! " One furiously red boyfriend lightly fought his partner, trying to shield his face from the showering of kisses Demyx was currently bringing on. Demyx couldn't resist such an adorably red face, so against his boyfriend's wishes, he continued to attempt to kiss Zexion.

"Demyx, you are going to scar all the straight children!" Zexion hissed, still fending off Demyx's smooches. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, babe, seriously?" Demyx raised a brow and Zexion nodded wildly, bangs falling into his eyes. Demyx smiled, ruffling Zexion's hair with a sigh before giving his boyfriend of a year some space. Zexion smiled lightly, appreciating the space, but refused to let go of Demyx's hand. Aw well, good enough.

Demyx studied his one true love in Disneyland's warm glow. Yes, he did believe that Zexion was his one true love, his prince, his everything, no matter how cliché it sounded.

_I really did hit the "jackpot" with this one, so to speak. _

The said person of Demyx's affections looked over at him, blinking owlishly before a light smile graced his face. God, Demyx lived for that smile, which rarely ever made itself known, but when it did…

It was beautiful. Just like Zexion. A quiet, shy beauty, one that took a while to actually bloom, but the product is something breathtaking and enchanting.

"Dem? You OK? You look out of it." Zexion squeezed Demyx's hand lovingly, concern in his sparkling eyes. Demyx willed himself not to kiss Zexion right there and then.

"I'm all good, love." Demyx eskimo kissed Zexion, earning a cute little sneeze from Zexion, who gave him a light glare.

"Demyx, what did I tell you about doing that? My nose is really sensitive!" Dem grinned at the "drowned kitten" look Zexion was giving him.

"I'm sorry, Angel, it's just…you look so darn kissable and I can't kiss you, so I went for the closest thing to your lips, which is your nosey." Demyx gave his love the irresistibly cute pout he knew Zexion couldn't resist, and after a few seconds, Zexion sighed, shaking his head.

"One kiss. That's it." Zexion finally muttered, glaring lightly at Demyx, who beamed in return.

"I love you!" Demyx hugged Zexion, twirling him around before pressing his lips to Zexion's, silencing all counterarguments.

Although Demyx had kissed his boyfriend many times, each time felt like the very first. Like that day when the boy with the blue-ish gray-ish hair caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and never let it go. Demyx trailed his fingers through that same hair, observing the soft locks with the utmost care, massaging the scalp just as tenderly. This was heaven, Zexion's lips against his own. With Zexion here, he needed nothing else. Only Zexion.

The couple sprang back as a loud "ka-boom" rang through the air. The fireworks had started.

"Hey Demyx, remember the first time we met? It was right here, in that "Little Mermaid" ride. You had a pin and an offer I just couldn't refuse." Zexion grinned at the memory, twirling the longest piece of his fringe between his fingers. Demyx smiled his signature lazy smile, watching the fireworks burst above them, glittering the night sky in showers of red, gold, blue.

"Yeah, that's the day I met the love of my life." Zexion flushed an adorable red, snuggling into Demyx.

"Me too."

Huzzah, all done! Please tell me how it was ^^ And, of course, none of this could've happened without my BETA! Thanks Domma Llama (hah, it is now your pseudonym)

Please review and thanks again for reading!

_**Florencexxx**_


End file.
